


EARTH TO OMORI

by pk_omega



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pk_omega/pseuds/pk_omega
Summary: EARTH TO OMORI is a crossover AU involving Earthbound and OMORI.After Giygas attacks, strange things begin to happen to the people of Faraway town. New, familiar visitors flock the streets, and a looming presence haunts the town...When the characters of the Dream World enter reality, what could happen?
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

######  _ Part 1 - "It's time to wake up." _

"OMORI! Hey, OMORI!"  
It was another bright day today, the birds were chirping, the trees swayed in the tropical wind, and OMORI's best friends were hanging out inside the tree stump.  
"Want to play cards? We were just about to finish!" AUBREY said, beaming with joy as she hopped up and down on her toes. OMORI just stared, as he had always done. As she calmed down, AUBREY turned around to see that she had completely scattered the deck of playing cards. "What the heck, AUBREY?!" KEL said with clear annoyance in his voice. He waved his arms angrily as he spoke, before huffing, and crossing his arms. "I was just about to win!" KEL continued, stomping one foot before looking at OMORI.

"Tch..." AUBREY said, "Well, too bad! You deserve it for taking my stuff!" She struck back, approaching KEL with fury in her eyes.

"Guys, guys! Come on! OMORI is here! We should be happy!" HERO reasoned, stepping between the two with his arms crossed. "Right, OMORI?" HERO asked, with no reply. "Aha... Right? OMORI?" He continued to ask, with a bit more worry filling his voice. OMORI was walking up the stairs to the outside, completely ignoring his friends. He had a different look on his face, was it of surprise? Fear? Who knew.

"O-OMORI?" HERO asked. AUBREY quickly forgot about the fight, and rushed to the stairs. "OMORI! Did we upset you? I'm so sorry! Please come back!" She said with urgency in her voice. OMORI continued up the steps, and climbed outside of the stump. Come to think of it... it was a little bright outside. The sunlight completely lit up the room, and gave off a very noticeable beam of light from the hole of the stump.

As the friends followed OMORI outside, it was clear why OMORI had left them behind. Something was off about today.  
There was a bright flash of light in the sky. It seemed to approach them, rather rapidly too. "OMORI...? Is this what caught your attention?" HERO asked. "Wow, thats a bright star!" KEL commented. "G-Guys?" AUBREY asked, stepping back.

"Is it coming closer?"

Within a millisecond, the light suddenly burst outwards, completely consuming the dream world and its inhabitants. Nobody had even a moment to react, as soon as the light expanded, it seemed like everything was consumed in an instant.

It was time to wake up.


	2. "Everybody's waking up."

######  _ Part 2 - "Everyone is waking up." _

"Oh, SWEEEETHEART!" SPACE BOYFRIEND wailed, screeching into his pillows as he mourned the loss of his precious girlfriend. "Oh, my SWEETHEART! How could this happen?!" He'd continue to wail, rolling around in his bed like a toddler throwing a fit. The entirety of his pillow was stained with his sorrowful tears.

One brave soul approached their retired captain, and cleared his throat hesitantly. "A-Ah... S-SPACE BOYFRIEND? Sir?" The space pirate asked, his voice filled with fear and anxiety.

SPACE BOYFRIEND's crying stopped for a moment, and he rose from his bed. "What." He said, harshly, sniffling.

"W-Well um... You see, there's a really big light in the sky, and its approaching us." The Pirate said, backing up slowly in fear.

"..." SPACE BOYFRIEND clenched his fists. "You interrupted me..." He said, shaking with anger. "TO TELL ME THERE ARE LIGHTS. IN. THE. SKY?!" He yelled, letting out all of the fury he could muster.

"OF COURSE THERE IS LIGHT IN THE SKY-"

It's time to wake up.

  
  
  


"...Her style... Impeccable. Her looks... Unobtainable. Do I even need to explain more? Allow me to introduce the one, the only... SWEETHEART!"

A large standing ovation was given to SWEETHEART as she entered the stage with a stylish twirl. "Thank you! Thank you all! You are too kind!" She said, her lovely voice wowing the crowd as always. The applause went on for a really long time. It was so loud, infact, that they couldn't even hear her speak anymore. SWEETHEART scoffed, and went over to the hosts podium. She ripped off the microphone, and yelled into it.

"QUIET!"

The room immediately went quiet. SWEETHEART's arm extended aggressively towards the host, dropping the microphone next to him. The mic drop made the speakers create an unpleasant ringing noise, which made everyone in the room tense up and groan at the sound of it.

SWEETHEART smirked at her handiwork, before going back to the center stage. She crossed her arms, and simply waited.

"Ah... Well, would you look at that! Contestant number one is already being ushered onto the stage!" The host spoke with hesitation, chuckling nervously.

Thats when the worst could have possibly happened. The power went out.

As the host hit the top of the microphone to test it, he'd chuckle once again. "I-It ah, looks like we're having some technical difficulties, folks! Please, stay for the show and enjoy some refreshments on the house!" The host said, nervously glancing at SWEETHEART.

SWEETHEART was fuming. She was about to call for guards to arrest the workers in the generator room, but something suddenly caught her attention. 

The lights were off, but the room was still lit up as if the power never went out to begin with. There was an almost blinding light radiating from the ceiling. Where could the light be coming from?

No matter, after all, it's time to wake up.

  
  
  


MARI stared out into the sky, as a large orb of light could be seen growing bigger and bigger. MARI was completely in awe, her jaw dropped as she looked up at it. She stood up from the picnic blanket, taking a few steps forward. "It can't be..." MARI simply said, still starstruck at the sight before her eyes.

BASIL had a look of worry on his face. He too stood up, and placed one hand on MARI's shoulder. "Wh-What do you mean?" He asked, his voice filled with nervousness. He didn't like it when MARI was like this.

"BASIL..." MARI said, turning around to face BASIL. "Don't be afraid about what happens next, okay?" She said, her voice becoming comforting and soft. She placed two hands on BASIL's shoulders. 

"M-MARI? Why are you talking silly?" BASIL asked, his fear becoming more and more visible. He didn't even notice the approaching ball of light directly behind MARI.

MARI pulled BASIL into a comforting hug, trying to soothe his fear. "To put it simply, BASIL..." MARI said, still hugging him. "It's time to wake up."


	3. "Someone at the door?"

######  _ Part 3 - "Someone at the door?" _

Sunny jolted awake, gasping for a large breath of air as he frantically looked around his room. Nothing happened. It was completely quiet in his room.

Clattering could be heard outside. Sunny heard all sorts of alarming noises… but his head was too foggy to even comprehend what was going on. His ears were ringing sharply as he rubbed his eyes. And when the ringing stopped, he grasped what was happening rather quickly. The commotion outside was hard to ignore, so Sunny hesitantly arose from bed, and planted his feet firmly on the floor.

Sunny didn't want to move. He couldn't. For some reason, every inch of his body just said no. Despite this, Sunny couldn't ignore what was happening. His legs felt like a sack of bricks and he forced himself to walk outside the room. As he reached for the brass doorknob, he opened the door.

The creaking from the door echoed throughout the entire house, complimenting the chaos happening outside. Sunny drew a shaky breath, and walked outside his room.

As he looked around, red and blue lights flashed through the window. Sunny's mind began to wander as he thought about the reason for police cars to be outside his house.

Sunny walked to the window, and placed his hand on the cold glass. Police cars, but no police men. He could see figures, but they were too small to be police officers. Sunny couldn't tell what they were, but he didn't like it. Sunny shook his eyes, backing away from the window. As he stopped in the middle of the open corridor, Sunny gathered the strength to press forward instead of retreating to his humble bed. He reluctantly turned around, and faced the stairs.

They seemed endless. Like they just descended into a void of complete darkness. Not even the flashing lights outside could pierce the darkness. Sunny stared for what felt like forever, before planting one foot on the first step of many. He put one foot in front of the other, slowly descending into the pit of darkness. 

Like clockwork, he just hurried down the stairs as fast as he could, running away from a seemingly invisible enemy that always felt close behind. Thats when Sunny heard a scratching noise from behind, followed by a deep exhale of air. Sunny didn't step to think about the sounds, he just started going even faster, and faster, and faster…

Eventually, Sunny stopped in his tracks as an even more alarming sound was heard. He had heard a deep roar, directly behind him. Sunny felt breathing on his neck as he stared down at his feet. Sunny wanted to move so badly. Every inch of his body wanted to sprint down the staircase, but he couldn't… He was absolutely paralyzed in fear, as the breathing on his neck continued to send shivers down his spine.

Sunny whimpered, and finally gained the courage to turn around and face the thing behind him. But before he could, he felt a push. It was pushing him down the stairs.

He gasped, screaming as he lost his balance and toppled over on the stairs. Sunny curled up into a tight ball instinctively as he fell, shutting his eyes tightly as he tumbled down the stairs… but eventually, he landed on solid ground.

Sunny remained in the fetal position for a couple of minutes, before he steadily opened his eyes. He looked up at the stairs, but the once endless staircase now looked as normal as ever. The lights outside lit up the room quite nicely as he looked at his surroundings. The clattering noises from outside continued, and one thing was for certain: whatever happening outside is pure chaos.

Sunny shakily sighed, and got up. He couldn't even process what happened, it was all a blur. He rubbed the top of his head as he stood up, taking a moment to regain proper balance. Sunny's breathing steadied, as he shook his head to snap out of this daze he was in.

As the boy began to slowly make his way through the house, he tried to make sense of what even happened. Everything about tonight felt surreal. As Sunny rubbed his sore arm, he made his way to the living room.

As he entered the once lively living room, he looked at the front door. As Sunny began to slowly approach the door, his arm began to slowly extend to reach for the handle. But when his hand was hovering over the doorknob, he stopped for a moment. Did he really need to go outside? Were the police lights that important? He should just go back to bed. Yes, then he'd be happy again.

Sunny shook his head, and made his decision. His hand dropped back to his side, and he turned around to go back to his own room. But as he reached the middle of the room, something odd happened.

There was a knock on the door, accompanied by a female voice. "Sunny! It's me, MARI! Can you open up the door?"

Sunny froze in place, but the knocking continued. Time felt like it slowed down as he heard the voice. He turned around slowly and hesitantly, staring at the door. Instinctively, the boy walked over to the door, and reached for the handle.

As Sunny's hands shakily took hold of the brass doorknob, he turned it open. But before he was able to open the door, he hesitated. This wasn't real. It couldn't have been, there is no way Mari just got up out of the hospital bed. Sunny tried to stay strong, retracting his hand from the door handle and turning around hesitantly. He wanted to open the door so badly, but he knew it would be futile. Mari was still in a coma. He repeated that sentence over and over in his mind, trying to keep himself grounded in reality.

As Sunny began to walk away, the doorknob turned, and the door creaked open. Sunny gasped, and quickly turned around to see what opened the door, but what he saw frightened him. Sunny was expecting his actual sister to be behind the door, but instead… it was something much different.

"Hey, Sunny." Dream MARI said, slightly waving at him. She felt super awkward, but she knew this had to be done. Dream MARI was just as confused as Sunny was, she had no idea how she ended up in the real world, or why it happened to begin with. Before the light consumed her, she just figured the world was ending. Sunny stepped back in fear, his breathing becoming even more unstable as he looked into the eyes of his own creation.

"Sunny…" Dream MARI said, holding up her hands and slowly approaching him. "Please don't be afraid… I'm confused too, but we'll figure this out together, okay?" She said, trying to soothe his nerves. However, this proved futile as Sunny continued to distance himself from her.

"Sunny…" Dream MARI repeated again, "Would your own sister ever hurt you?" She asked, stopping in the middle of the room.

Sunny sobbed, trembling as he looked up at Dream MARI. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't real. There is no way his imagination had come to life. It was a trick, it had to be!

Despite Sunny believing it was a trick, he couldn't stop himself from getting closer. Sunny wanted a hug, he couldn't stand it anymore. Being apart from Mari for so long completely broke him. So, maybe just one hug would help… he began to slowly walk towards Dream MARI, looking down at the floor as he did so.

Sunny's walk eventually turned into a jog, as he held out his arms and hugged Dream MARI. Dream MARI wrapped her arms around him in response, kneeling down to his level to give him a good hug. Sunny started to sob more. It was real, Sunny didn't know how, but this was real. He remembered the warm feeling he always got when he hugged Mari, he remembered how she'd always have to kneel down to hug him properly… These thoughts caused Sunny to break down into tears, hugging her even tighter than before.

Dream MARI just let him cry. He deserved it. She rubbed Sunny's back affectionately as he cried. And eventually, after a couple of minutes, Sunny managed to stop crying.

The room was silent now, but they were still hugging. The silence was occasionally broken by Sunny's sobs, but finally, Dream MARI said something.

"Hey, Sunny? How about we make some delicious pancakes? Then, I'll try explain from the very beginning…"


	4. "Consumption."

######  _ Part 4 - "Consumption." _

The sound of clattering silverware filled the kitchen, as Sunny enjoyed some freshly made pancakes that Dream Mari made. "How are they?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Sunny nodded as he took a big bite, staring at the plate. After Sunny swallowed, he look at Dream Mari for a couple of moments, then down at the table where she sat. "Huh? Oh, I'm not hungry." Dream Mari said, understanding what Sunny was trying to convey. She smiled as she watched Sunny take another bite. It was just like taking care of OMORI.

  


After a couple of more bites, Sunny looked happy with himself. Although he was still poker faced, there was a glint of happiness in his eyes. "So, you are probably wondering how I got here, huh?" Dream Mari asked.

Sunny simply nodded, taking another bite of his pancake.

  


Dream Mari took a breath, trying to recollect what happened that night. "Sunny, do you remember anything from your last dream?"

Sunny nodded. "So you remember the flash of light?" Dream Mari continued. Sunny just nodded again, taking another bite.

  


"After that flash of light, I woke up under a tree. I recognized the surroundings vaguely, but when I saw your house, I immediately went to knock." Dream Mari explained. "I hoped I didn't give you too much of a scare, little bro." Dream Mari continued, smiling as she playfully flicked his arm.

  


Sunny finished his pancake, and then flicked her back. Dream Mari smiled, looking at his empty plate and taking it to go put it in the sink. "Hey, Sunny." She said, washing off the dirty plate. "After this, you should go to sleep. Okay?" Dream Mari said, finishing up the plate and leaving it in the sink for later.

  


Sunny simply nodded, getting up from the seat as he went to go to his room. As he opened the door, he stopped for a moment. Then, Sunny suddenly went over to Dream Mari and hugged her one more time. After that, he went right back upstairs. Dream Mari smiled, and eventually started laughing to herself. As she did this, she started to walk outside the kitchen. Dream Mari went up the upstairs slowly, dragging her hands across the dusty railing on the stairs and flicking off the dust.

  


As she reached the top, something shifted behind her. Dream Mari turned around curiously, but eventually turned back around to go inside of Sunny's room.

  


Sunny was already fast asleep. The night must've been exhausting for the poor boy. Dream Mari smiled, pulling the blanket over Sunny. She then sat against the wall next to him, putting a pillow between her head and the wall. And with that, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

  


It had been two hours, and the sun was starting starting peek over the trees. Sunny was, for once, not dreaming. It was actually nice to just sleep without having to worry about things in the dream world.

  


That's when Sunny's sleep was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside. As Sunny barely opened his tired eyes, he looked up at his bedroom door, then at the sleeping Dream Mari. Sunny got up from bed, being as quiet as possible, before tip toeing outside his room to check out the noise.

  


As he looked around, he heard shifting coming from downstairs. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down the stairs. Once again, he found himself face to face with the void. As he backed up, and began to turn around to go get Dream Mari, Something grabbed him by the foot. Sunny gasped, and tried to jump away, but he ended up falling on his face as he started to get dragged into the void.

  


Sunny started screaming and kicking, trying anything he could to escape the clutches of his invisible enemy. As he squirmed around, still yelling and screaming, he felt a coldness on his legs slowly creeping up. There he was, face to face with a large monstrosity with 6 legs. Its entire body was a gooey mess, and it made constant groaning noises, as if it was in pain. Sunny started screaming more, as the monster began to consume him. The worst part? The monster had this constant, unending smile that stretched unnaturally from ear to ear. As the black goop stared to creep up to his waist, Sunny started feeling numb in his legs.

  


That's when the door swung open. Dream Mari screamed as she saw the sight. "SUNNY!" She yelled, rushing over with her fists clenched. This time, the beast didn't run away. The beast didn't react much to Dream Mari's presence at first, but when Dream Mari started to pull Sunny out of it's body, it became enraged.

  


As Sunny was pulled to safety, he was still screaming and crying, trying to crawl away as fast as he could to safety. The beast growled, and lept after Sunny again, but Dream Mari shut it down again with a swift and painful punch between the eyes.

  


Yeah, like that was gonna make a difference. The beast hardly flinched, it's unending stare just looking at Dream Mari with contempt. It now had its sights on her, as it stood up on four legs, lifting up its two front legs to smash down onto Dream Mari. When it came crashing down, Dream Mari dove out of the way. The wood planks that lined the floor shattered and broke into pieces. Bits of wooden planks would fly all over the place.

  


Dream Mari got up hastily, and picked up a rather sharp piece of wood that laid next to her. She turned around to face the best, and made her best fighting stance. Dream Mari put on a strong face, but in reality, she was terrified. How was she going to protect Sunny from monsters like this?

  


The monster's smile pierced her soul as she stared right into it's dead eyes. The monster groaned again, and charged at her. Dream Mari stood no chance, getting knocked over on her back. Then, the beast started to do the same thing it tried to do with Sunny. It hovered over her, and the goopy body began to cover her, assimilating her into the beast. Dream Mari screamed. "SUNNY! GET OUT, AND RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" she yelled out, struggling against the monster.

  


Sunny would've ran, but he couldn't risk losing her again. Sunny sobbed, shakily picking up a piece of wooden shrapnel.

  


Sunny raised the piece of shrapnel above his head with unsteady hands as he approached the monster. But suddenly, the dropped to his knees and started hyperventilating. He couldn't do it. He was terrified at the thought of being consumed… Sunny started to weep again, feeling incredibly helpless. That's when he looked at Dream Mari, and remembered something. He recalled Mari's words…

  


"Sunny! Just calm down! You can do it, I believe in you!"

  


Sunny sobbed, rubbing his eyes, before standing back up. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He exhaled, then inhaled, then exhaled again. He refused to lose his sister again. Never again.

  


  * Sunny CALMED DOWN.



  


Sunny opened his eyes, with a renewed sense of determination. He picked up the wooden shrapnel with more steadiness than before. Sunny then walked up to the horror without any hesitation, and tapped on it's leg.

When the beast turned around, still consuming Dream Mari, Sunny took the chance, and stabbed it right in the eye with the wooden shrapnel. The beast immediately fell backwards off of Dream Mari, it's eye spouting a strange black liquid everywhere. It screamed and grunted in pain, before locking back onto Sunny.

  


It charged up, and ran after Sunny.

  


But suddenly, Dream Mari shut it down again.

"NO!" She yelled, holding out her hand towards the beast. But when she did, a huge blast of ice covered the monster, and the surface of it started to freeze over. As the monster began to freeze, it slowed down to a halt. Finally, it stopped right infront of Sunny.

  


Sunny gasped, stepping backwards in utter surprise as he looked at Dream Mari. Dream Mari was just as baffled, she tried to make words, but none came out. They were both silent.

  


Just as the tension slowly faded, the monster began to break out of the ice. Dream Mari gasped, and lept over to Sunny. She scooped Sunny up in her arms, and rushed outside the house as fast as her legs could carry them.

  


The horror quickly freed itself from the icy tomb, and gave chase. Just as Dream Mari and Sunny got out the door, one of its legs slashed at them with, sharp claws scratching the doorframe and surrounding walls. But it didn't follow them out.

  


After making it a good distance away from the house, Sunny struggled out of her arms, and stood next to her. Dream Mari was looking at her hands with confusion. 

  


"What happened?" Was all Dream Mari could say.


	5. "Makin' friends!"

######  _ Part 5 - “Makin' friends!” _

(Part 5 written by u/A_really_cool_name)

Sunny tried to catch his breath before looking at Dream Mari. She turned to face him and gave him a nod, knowing he was asking if she was okay. They stood in silence for a few seconds before MARI finally spoke up, “We should look for the others. Make sure they are safe” 

Sunny tilted his head before looking around. Sunny grabbed MARI’s hand before leading her to the house next door of his. He motioned her to stand away from the door so that way she isn’t immediately seen if Kel and Hero’s parents answer the door.

He knocked a few times before he heard feet approaching the door. The door opened revealing Kel’s mother holding a baby that Sunny never seen before in her hands. “Who in the world is- Sunny?!” She exclaimed, stepping back in bewilderment.

Sunny nervously waved hello before immediately looking past the woman to see if he could spot Kel or Hero. “If you're looking for Kel he went to the Faraway plaza to grab something. Honestly, I don’t even know why he left this early.” Kel's mom said with a bit of annoyance in her voice as she rocked the baby back and forth.

Sunny let out a sigh before thanking Kel’s mom for telling him where his friend is. Kel’s mom nodded and shut the door and Sunny walked back over to MARI.

“So, do you know where anybody else is?” MARI asked. Sunny proceeded to tell her Kel was at Faraway plaza. “Of course he is…” she sighed.

The duo began making their way down the street, passing up black and orange cats that hang around the neighborhood. They passed the Faraway park and made it to the plaza.

“He is in Hobbeez most likely…” MARI muttered to herself before walking into the store with Sunny following close behind.

“What do you mean you don’t have the game yet?!” Kel yelled, stomping one foot down as his fists clenched. "I have a tent outside and everything, I've been waiting to get my hands on the game!"

“I mean, just because the game was a midnight release doesn’t mean we automatically get the game at midnight! If anything to get it you're gonna have to buy it in the afternoon later today!” Shopkeep yelled back.

“Then why mark it as a midnight release if it isn’t going to be here at midnight?!” Kel sighed to himself.

“Kel, please stop yelling at Shopkeep. It is very rude.” MARI scolded. 

Kel turned around and groaned, “But Mari, it just doesn’t make- WAIT A SECOND.” His eyes widened in shock when he saw both Sunny and MARI standing together. Even the Shopkeeper's eyes widened when he saw the duo standing at the door. Kel stepped back, bumping up against the counter where the shopkeep stood behind.

Kel immediately ran forward and managed to throw MARI and Sunny into a group hug. It hurt Sunny a little bit thanks to his body being weak from him not eating and drinking often but still somehow felt comforting.

“H-how??” Kel looked amazed to see the two, “You should still be in the hospital! Did you wake up and come home with no one noticing?” 

“Uh, actually that is why we are here. We need to tell you something but not here.” MARI whispered, shifting her weight to one foot as she looked back at the front door for a moment.

Kel tilted his head in confusion, “Okay?” He turned to Shopkeep and looked him dead in the eyes, “I shall be back.”

He then turned back to MARI and the trio left the store. They walked towards the fountain to the right of the store and sat down next to it. Just as they left, a delivery truck arrived infront of the store. Probably filled to the brim with the videogame Kel wanted. "Oh, come on!" Kel said, stopping for a moment and staring at the truck. 

Kel decided to just let it go, he sighed, composing himself, before turning back around to follow MARI and Sunny.

“Soo…" Kel said, twiddling with his fingers, "How does it feel to not be in a coma?” Kel began, before noticing there was something different about MARI. MARI looked different. She wore what reminded him of a school uniform and a slight purple glow outlined her body. She also had light purple hair that shined a bit in the moonlight.

“Um, the thing is Kel. I was never in a coma. I am not even the Mari you know.” MARI began, nervously twirling her fingers.

“Huh?” Kel was lost, to say the least. For a moment, Kel thought she hit her head a little TOO hard.

“You see I come from a different world. I was able to find where Sunny lived by pure luck and we were even attacked by a monster.” MARI explained.

Sunny nodded as a sign of confirmation so Kel knows it is true. After all, Sunny has always been a serious guy, never liking the idea of pulling pranks. 

“...How.” was all Kel had to say.

“Well, there was a sudden blue light that appeared in my world that brought me here. If you ever see another, younger, looking version of you or anyone of that matter please let me and Sunny know.” MARI asked of the teenage boy.

“U-uh, okay!” Kel nodded before nervously rubbing the back of his head, “So, what now?” he continued, sounding out of breath from his utter bewilderment.

“Well, I and Sunny can’t go home because the monster is still in there. Is it possible for you to allow us to stay at your place for now?” MARI asked.

“Well, yeah, but you would have to sneak in. I wouldn’t know how to explain your presence to my mom or dad.” Kel nodded.

“Alright. Lead the way Kel.” MARI and Sunny stood up and followed Kel as he brought them to his house. 

He opened the door and began listening for sounds around the house. When he determined that the coast was clear he waved Sunny and MARI in, leading them upstairs to his room and quickly shutting the door behind them.

“You keep bringing up this monster, what does it look like?” Kel decided to ask the duo.

“It has a long creepy grin with a body made of goo. It also has a lot of hands coming out of it.” MARI described. 

“...And it attacked you?” Kel nervously asked.

MARI nodded. “Is there more of it??” Kel began to feel his anxiety rise up.

“Most likely,” MARI confirmed the worst.

Kel let out a sigh. He felt like this was going to be a long day.


	6. "It's not him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note : Fixed two typos)

######  _Part 6 - "It's not him?"_

Kel chuckled nervously as he looked at the two. "Ah, so, we need to talk." He said, shaking his head as he sat down. Kel had stayed cool in public, but now that they were in private, he started to panic more and more. Now that the happiness of seeing Mari again was wearing off, Kel would find himself becoming more and more afraid as he questioned what exactly was going on.

"What seems to be the matter?" MARI asked.

"Everything!" Kel suddenly exploded, letting out all of the emotions he was feeling in public. "What--What world are we talking about? H-How is this even possible?!" He said, leaning back in the chair he sat down in.

Sunny winced at the sudden outburst. This was a very different Kel than the one they saw in public. Sunny did feel bad for dropping all of the information at once, but how else were they supposed to do it?

MARI frowned. "Kel…" she said, sighing heavily. "I know it's alot to process." She said, "But it'll be okay…" MARI continued, inching closer to Kel.

Kel held his head. "I just--I hate being in the dark with something as huge as this." He said, shaking his head as he looked away from MARI. "It's the worst feeling ever…" He continued with a shaky sigh. He was starting to calm down a bit, now that he let his initial fears out of his system.

Sunny nodded understandingly.

"Kel… Are you going to be alright?" MARI asked, looking at Sunny for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kel said, sighing as he got up from his chair. "I just had to let that all out." He continued. As Kel approached the two, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just--Sunny. You've been gone for like, what, 4 years?" He asked, "To suddenly see you and Mari standing next to each other again… It was amazing." He said.

After a minute of awkward silence, Kel started to chuckle. "I-I have no clue where I was going with that train of thought." He said, shaking his head. 

MARI smiled with a sigh. "It's midnight." She said, "We should try to get some rest, okay?" MARI continued. "I promise you, we will find answers to your questions, okay?" MARI spoke in a comforting tone as she looked down at Kel sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah… You'll have to sleep on the floor, though." Kel said, shrugging.

Sunny nodded, looking around at Kel's vast room. It had a faint smell of deodorant, as well as freshly washed clothes which have been neatly packed away into a laundry hamper near the door. After Sunny found a spot and kicked some of the clutter away, he laid down on the floor, and closed his eyes.

"Yo, Sunny, forgetting something?" Kel asked, before throwing a pillow at Sunny's face.

Sunny just barely caught it, and put it under his head.

Kel then looked at MARI awkwardly, "Just find a place to sleep, I guess… here's a pillow." He said, giving another unused pillow to her.

MARI nodded with a smile, and cleared out a space near sunny. Sunny had already fallen fast asleep. He was always a fast sleeper.

  
  


…

  
  


An icy blue glow woke up Sunny. He looked over to his side, and squinted his eyes to see what was going on. Mari was holding a blue ball of ice that gave off a feint light.

"Hi, Sunny." She whispered, looking over at him. Sunny gave her an inquisitive look. "Yeah, I don't know what it is either…" she replied. "But… its pretty cool, huh?" She asked tiredly. She closed her hands, and the ball of ice vanished completely.

Sunny nodded, before looking up at the clock on the wall. 7 AM.

Kel was snoring on his bed, sleeping with his limbs sprawled out and the bedsheets only covering one half of his body.

Sunny got up slowly, and rubbed his eyes gently, before moving to go wake up Kel.

Sunny gently pushed Kel to wake him up, and slowly, the boy opened his eyes. "Sunny…." He groaned, rolling over on his side. "I know you are an early riser, but this is the weekend, man…" He said, covering his face with a pillow.

MARI got up from the floor aswell. "Ah, let him sleep, Sunny." She smiled. "We'll find his counterpart without him." She continued, drawing near to Sunny. But that's when Kel shot up out of his bed. "Dude? My counterpart??" He asked in awe.

"Oh, yes! Your counterpart! He's probably around here somewhere." MARI said with a smile.

Kel already had his shoes on. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Wow, eager as always, Kel!" MARI said, clapping her hands once.

Sunny nodded, and walked outside with them following behind. As they went along, Kel got infront of them to stop them. He listened for any family members, before signaling that the coast was clear. And from there, they all exited the house.

The light blinded them all as MARI shielded her eyes from the sun. 

“I think I know just where to look.” Kel said, doing his morning stretches while walking, which was admittedly a funny sight to behold.

“Where?” Mari asked, tilting her head tot he side as she continued to shield her eyes from the sun. There wasn’t a cloud in sight today, so it was extra bright outside.

“The park. I use the park as a landmark whenever I’m trying to get somewhere, so why would it be any different for the other me?” Kel explained, finishing up his morning stretches before picking up the pace all the way to the park.

Sunny just followed behind silently, listening closely to the conversation as they walked.

In the distance, some commotion could be heard. Screaming and clamoring could be heard, and the thwack of a baseball could be heard against the fence as they approached.

MARI gasped, and suddenly started running to the playground. This caught Kel off guard, but Sunny seemed to know what was up as he followed right after her. “Ah— Come on, wait up!” Kel said sprinting off after almost tripping.

When Kel arrived, he gasped. 2 Sprout moles were lying the floor. They both groaned, and had bumps on their heads. Kel didn’t dare approach the scene, he just stared at the two creatures before him.

Finally Kel sighed heavily, and trudged over to Sunny and MARI, “What are those things?” He asked. “Sprout moles.” MARI simply replied.

“Uhh, okay, cool. So why are they here?” Kel asked, but was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Ah, sweet! MARI!” Dream KEL said, sprinting over and hugging MARI. After beaming a bright smile, Dream KEL looked over at Sunny. “Oh!! OMORI! I almost didn’t recognize you! You look so different! And taller, too…. Huh, I guess I’m just doomed to remain the smallest…” Dream KEL continued on. “Those sprout moles were giving me trouble again, don’t worry though, I’m okay!” Dream KEL finally finished.

MARI ruffled Dream KELs hair as she chuckled a bit, “You’re a handful.” She simply said, but her smile faded as she looked at Kel.

Kel just stared. “No way.” He simply said, “Man, I didn’t sign up for this!” He said, blushing and turning around.

“What’s wrong, Kel? I thought you wanted to meet your clone?” Mark asked.

“I did! But I wasn’t expecting for him to be 4 years younger!" He said, clearly flustered as he looked at his younger self.

Sunny smirked a bit, clearly finding this funny. “Aw come on, Sunny, don’t do me like that…” Kel said, sighing and shaking his head.

Dream KEL just stared at Kel for a while, before going up to him. “Are you a time traveler???” Dream KEL simply asked, awestruck as he looked up at Kel.

“I-I don’t know?” Kel replied, turning back around to face his younger self.

Kel was gonna say something else, but was quickly interrupted. “WOAH! Do I really get that big in the future?! Am I bigger than HERO yet?” Dream KEL asked in amazement.

“Nope.” Kel simply replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Awww, maaaaaaaaan…" Dream KEL kicked the dirt.

"Oh, yeah, OMORI! What happened anyways?" Dream KEL said, suddenly suddenly topics again. Sunny shifted his feet, feeling uncomfortable being called OMORI.

"Uhh, Omori?" Kel asked. "Hey, sunny, ain't that the name of your piano?" Kel asked.

"Who's Sunny?" Dream KEL asked.

"Oh, KEL, we have alot of explaining to do." MARI said, shaking her head and smiling. "Here, lets find a better place to chat. And then we'll try to explain."

  
  
  
  
  



	7. "My hero!"

######  _ Part 7 - “My hero!” _

Basil huffed, opening up to the door to his own home after a long, long day. Aubrey was bullying him today. Normally, she just gave him dirty looks while her goons did the talking. But this time, Aubrey participated. She had dumped ice water behind his shirt, which caused everybody to laugh and point. Basil felt horrible, so much so that he just curled up into a tight ball and took the insults he was given, like usual. “You’re such a creep, flower boy. Why don’t you do something more manly? Have you even talked to a girl before?” Those words echoed in his head as he walked up to one of his many potted plants. He stuck one finger into the soil. It was relatively moist, so he didn’t need to water it just yet. He nodded with approval, before walking over to some of the other plants. They all seemed in good condition, so he walked into the hallway to enter his own room.

As Basil stepped into his room, he stretched his arms, before immediately jumping into bed. As he lied there, he sighed heavily, turning over from side to side as he tried to get comfortable. Alas, he never truly felt comfortable after the incident. What was once his comforting bed was now a place where he just moped over the past. Basil felt absolutely pathetic.

Yes. Pathetic. Pathetic and scared. No, he was terrified. But why? He couldn’t put his finger on it. The room got noticeably colder as Basil began to shiver. He started to hear whispers, terrible whispers, whispers about all sorts of harmful behavior. Basil sobbed, and his room started to get darker. Darker and colder, ever so colder. It was freezing now. Basil’s breath started to fog up, but he didn’t move, he just started to hyperventilate as his room was now pitch black. He started to curl up into a fetal position. He held his hands against his ears and gritted his teeth, as the whispers turned into yelling. Basil heard something behind him, and it was growing closer and closer.

But before Basil knew it, he heard a light switch turn on. Whatever was happening immediately stopped. The room got warmer, the light cast onto the darkness, and Basil was safe.

Basil blinked, and rolled over on his side as he still layer in the fetal position. But he quickly yelped, screaming as he scrambled up from the fetal position and into the corner of his room. “Wh-Wh-Who are you?!” He finally yelled, grasping the walls of his room tightly as he tried to make as much space as possible.

…

Nothing was said. OMORI just stood at the light switch, his finger still hovering over it. Eventually, OMORI’s arm dropped lifelessly to his side as he approached Basil.

Basil screamed again, but OMORI quickly put his hand over Basil’s mouth.

“Stop.” OMORI said, his monotone voice matching the expression he had on his face. “You are Basil.” OMORI said, “You are supposed to be my friend." OMORI continued, lifting his hand from Basil’s mouth. Basil didn’t scream again. Despite being scared, he was now even more confused than ever before.

“Su-u-u-unny…?” Basil asked shakily, feeling a slight comfort wash over him as he recognized Sunny’s features.

“No.” OMORI said.

“But… Sunny, you—“

“No.”

…

They were both quiet, staring at each other for a while. But Basil finally spoke up. “...Wh-What are you, then?” Basil asked, nervously. OMORI didn’t respond, he just turned around and walked outside of the room. “W-Wait! Who...?” Basil called out. But, Basil didn’t dare follow this anomaly. He stayed with his feet planted in the corner of the room. He felt too scared to move. Even though a wave of curiosity washed over him, he still didn’t want to risk anything.

OMORI came back with a black cat. Basil almost immediately recognized it. “M-Mewo?” He asked. Basil didn’t receive an answer, but he did receive a cat. OMORI just put Mewo into Basil’s arms, before stepping away. OMORI looked at Basil expectantly, before sitting on Basil’s bed. OMORI was still looking at Basil, before patting the side next to him.

“I-I’m confused…” Basil said, slowly approaching OMORI as he held Mewo gently in his arms. Basil climbed up onto the bed to sit next to OMORI. But Mewo jumped out of Basil’s arms and onto OMORI’s lap.

“Who are you?” Basil asked again. No response was given, however, only a cold look. Finally, the entity spoke up. “OMORI.” OMORI said with hesitation as he looked away for a brief moment, then back at Basil.

“O-Okay, OMORI, so then why are you in my house?” Basil asked. OMORI just shrugged. “It seems that a higher power has transported me and my acquaintances to this place.” OMORI said, still as bland as ever. Basil blinked for a moment, hardly understanding OMORI. “Your acquaintances…?” Basil asked, “Who are they?” He asked hesitantly.

“The tall one. HERO.” OMORI said, Basil gulped, and tried to ask another question, but he was cut off by OMORI.

“The rowdy one. KEL.”

“And the hyperactive one. AUBREY.”

“And the Gardner. You. BASIL.”

“And… The lovely MARI.”

Basil shuddered, and tried to ask another question, but he couldn’t find the words. “I… S-So… I-I…” He stammered, trying to piece the information together.

OMORI interrupted Basil, as if he already knew what Basil’s question was. “Yes. In simple terms, we are replicas of people in reality. Or, at least, that’s what he thinks.” OMORI continued on.

Basil shook his head, and took a steady breath. “W-Who?” Basil asked. “I-I don’t understand any of it… Why are you here? Who did this?” He asked.

“You are asking questions I cannot answer. But know this—A great evil will plague this town, and we will be in the eye of the storm.”

######  _ One day later…. _

It had been a day since Basil encountered OMORI. Since then, Basil has tried to piece together the information he was given. All the while trying to hide OMORI from his lovely caretaker. As he walked back into the familiar room, Basil would notice OMORI lying on the floor face down. OMORI didn’t move a muscle, but he was breathing. “Ah… Er… OMORI?” Basil asked cautiously. “What.” OMORI said, his voice muffled by the floor. OMORI rolled over on his back to look at Basil.

“If… If you are all supposed to be recreations of real people…” Basil said, trailing off as he shut the door behind them. “Are you a recreation of Sunny?” He asked, sitting on his bed as he looked down at OMORI awkwardly.

“No.”

“What?”

“Me and Sunny are completely different entities, and I refuse to be associated with him.”

“...Okay.” Basil said, looking away awkwardly.

“Why not?” Basil continued to ask after about a minute of silence.

“You should know by now, that the truth hurts.” OMORI discreetly jabbed, looking at Basil now as he slowly sat up from the floor.

Basil’s heart skipped a beat. “W-What’s that supposed to mean…?”

OMORI didn’t reply, he just stood up and telepathically turned off the light.

This amazed Basil. “Ah-Wh—How did you do that?!” He asked, standing up from the bed. “PSI. Psychokinesis.” OMORI said. “Your light hurts my eyes.” OMORI continued.

“P...S…I?” Basil asked, cocking his head to the side as he had an absolute dumbstruck look on his face. “Yes. Psychokinesis. Mind Magic, in simpler terms.” OMORI said, standing in the middle of the room with a certain look in his eyes. Truthfully, OMORI always enjoyed being superior. He’s always felt superior, but now that his actions were impactful, that he could truly control life and death… The thought made him feel incredibly powerful. He was truly superior to everybody in this town.

“Did you always have that…?” Basil asked, with an unnerved look in his eyes. “No.” OMORI replied. “But I was aware of its existence.” He continued.

“Can everybody do that?” Basil asked.

“Not everybody.”

“Oh…”

“But you can.”

“Oh… WAIT WHAT?!”

Basil had an absolute dumbstruck look on his face as he thought of the possibilities with that power. Although, part of him was completely unnerved at the fact that this random entity just casually told him he has ‘Mind Magic’

“Well… How do I use it?” Basil asked. OMORI shook his head, “Just believe in yourself.” He said, almost mockingly. Basil did a double take. “Huh?” Basil asked, uncertain how to take OMORIs jabs. “Not very helpful, is it? But everything is going to be okay, right?” OMORI finished, before leaving the room.

Basil didn’t know how to feel about OMORI. He wanted to kick OMORI out, but he was too afraid of what the consequences may be… OMORI seemed like he was constantly switching moods. At first, OMORI was just neutral. But now he seemed angry under that neutral expression he always wore. Infact, it seemed that OMORI just got angrier as the hours passed…

“Oh! OMORI! There he is!” A familiar voice said from outside...

  
  
  



End file.
